


My Snips

by DSMystery



Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSMystery/pseuds/DSMystery
Summary: George strikes again, Benny can already tell that he’s going to be stuck in permanent “Mom Mode”, and Alfred joins the team in a bid to protect his and others’ sanity (Spoiler Alert: It doesn’t work)
Series: ABG Therapy Troopers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687360
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	My Snips

George could definitely get used to this. Since that fateful day of “hello there’, George and CT-3996, or Benny as George found out he liked to be called, had become partners in crime. George felt like they had a secret bond, a certain understanding, a deep connection, or something along those lines, as the two lone observers of Lord Vader’s breakdown. Benny of course had immediately taken advantage of it, figuring out that George’s guilty pleasure was sewing and wow, George had not meant for anyone to figure that out. But George, being who he was, had somehow let it slip? Or maybe Benny was just really good at finding stuff out. Either way, the fact of the matter was that Benny somehow guilted George into sewing a doll for Lord Vader as an item of comfort. A ‘teddy bear if you will’ was how Benny had explained it. George had no idea what a teddy bear even was but Benny had been very clear as to what and how George should be making it. 

And that’s how George found himself sitting in the mess hall with Benny, cutting up fabric pieces to later sew into a doll. Benny was sitting across from George, reading on a Galactic Empire-sanctioned holonet pad and occasionally picking at the food tray that sat near his elbow. 

George let his mind slip away as he cut at the fabric, softly humming under his breath. The humming took over and without truly realizing it he was singing “snip, snip, snip” softly in time to his scissors cutting piece by piece. As his mind was lulled into the repeated motion he failed to notice what was going on around him. Namely that a trooper with the number CT-4153 had walked in intent on food and that Lord Vader was also in the mess hall, surveying the stormtroopers, and walking past the table where Benny and George were currently sitting. He also failed to notice how his scissors began to stiffen up, making it hard to cut, until abruptly they shattered in his hand. George sat up in shock before screaming,

“MY SNIPS!” Out of the corner of his eye, George saw Lord Vader’s shadow suddenly disappear and then Benny was screaming as well.

“George! What the hell?” George looked up to see Benny lunging from his seat towards a pile of black on the floor, and oh shit was that Lord Vader?.

“What!? My scissors broke!” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Broke in a new voice before Benny could answer. George’s eyes snapped from the shattered remains of his scissors to the voice, another clone with a stern, and slightly bewildered, expression. 

“There’s nothing to see here.” Benny spoke from the ground. George moved his gaze from the unknown clone to his confidant who was holding a trembling and curled Lord Vader in his lap.

“Oh really? Then why is Lord Vader curled up into a ball?” 

“All I said was my snips and then he just collapsed! It’s not my fault!” George cried. The other clone blinked in surprise and then scowled. 

“You idiot, don’t you remember anything from the Wars? The S-word is forbidden!”

“What S-word, Snips?” A strangled sound of static came from Lord Vader’s general direction.

“Yes, that S-word! Stop saying it!”

“Hey, I only fought in the Wars for like, a week. How was I supposed to know?”

…

Alfred didn’t think his day would turn out like this. This being that he was in the mess hall watching another trooper rock a sobbing Lord Vader in his arms like a child. This being that he was also staring down another trooper that was apparently responsible for the first image. How any trooper, new or not, wasn’t aware of who and what Lord Vader had been before the rise of the Empire was beyond Alfred’s comprehension. Turning his gaze to Lord Vader once more, Alfred knew with dread that this was now his life. He was in and there was no turning back. It was up to Alfred to make sure that Lord Vader was kept on track at all times, that he wasn’t triggered and turned into a black ball of tears by some careless trooper throwing around words he shouldn’t. 

Alfred did not sign up for this shit but he would be damned if he let the Empire fall to ruin just because Lord Vader couldn’t keep his shit together. The knowledge that their leader could be felled by a single word could not be allowed to get out past the ranks of the troopers that were busy trying not to notice what was going on in the middle of the mess hall. And if Alfred didn’t take note of the soft curl around his heart, gently plucking at his heartstrings, urging him to watch Lord Vader’s back, to protect him from any and all harm, then it wasn’t really his fault since he was too busy glaring at a particular trooper for getting him into this mess.


End file.
